


In Shane's apartment

by Memefaego



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Hickeys, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: Shane calls Ryan over to tell him something.





	In Shane's apartment

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the ruining history about the bear, and in it Ryan mentions that he's been over to Shane's apartment, and that inspired me to write this. Thanks to everyone who left a comment/kudos on my other Ryan/Shane fic! Y'all have been really nice. Hope you enjoy!

“So, what did you need?” Ryan said, as he entered Shane’s small apartment. He had noticed right off the bat, as Shane answered the door, that he was more flustered than normal. It was quite obvious, as Shane has a very large head.  
“Well, I was uh, just hoping we could...hang.”  
“Oh, really? I’m pretty sure you mentioned having to tell me some--”  
“Nope! Nothing! Let’s just watch...uh...Annabelle?”  
“You hate ghost movies.”  
“Well...uh...I...damn it.”  
“Shane, you’re acting awfully suspicious. I know i give you a lot of shit, but you know you can talk to me right? We’re friends. Best friends, if I dare say so.”  
“Yeah, yeah I know, I just. It’s just hard.” Shane finally let out, plopping onto the couch with an exasperating thud.  
Ryan took this as a cue to sit, and joined Shane, perching on the opposite end of the couch.  
“Talk to me.” Ryan said  
“I just...I thought I was...I didn’t..ugh. I don’t know why it’s so hard for me to express myself. I guess I’m just, not as straight as I thought I was.” Shane said, saying that last part into his hands, which had begun to rub his face.  
At this admission, Ryan began to giggle.  
“That’s it? Not exactly a huge deal nowadays.”  
“I know, that’s...that’s not all.” Shane looked away from Ryan’s eyes, which he had previously been staring vehemently into. His light blush also got much deeper, and darker, spreading to his neck, and the tips of his ears.  
“What is it? You can tell me anything. Is it a crush?”  
Shane nodded wordlessly.  
“On a guy?”  
Shane nodded once more.  
This next part, Ryan had to be very careful about. If he guessed some random guy, and was wrong, Shane could be offended. On the other hand, if he was right, he would just grow more embarrassed. He could handle a bit of embarrassment though, Ryan just had to guess correctly. A crazy thought entered the front of Ryan’s mind. Perhaps...he was the crush? No, that couldn’t be it. He just called Ryan because they’re the closest. He called because he could confide in him, but then, why was he so flustered? Ryan doesn’t think to much into it, but something deep inside of him wanted that crazy thought to be reality.  
“Who?” Ryan asked in a whisper.  
“...You.” Shane responded, even quieter.  
It’s crazy how one word can blow a mind. How everything can change, and you can see someone in a whole new light.  
Ryan immediately leapt forward and grabbed Shane’s face, mashing his lips onto the others. He only took a single moment to lavish in Shane’s surprised expression, before closing his eyes.  
After Shane realized what was happening he smiled, and deepened the kiss, grabbing Ryan’s waist and tangling the fingers of his left hand in his hair. Shane then had another realization, they were both still sitting up. He gently pushed Ryan back onto the couch, not parting their lips. Shane bit down on the others bottom lip, and utilized his gasp of shock to slide his tongue into Ryan’s mouth. He slides his right hand up under the hem of Ryan’s shirt, and bathes in the groan he receives when he flicks his thumb over his nipple.  
When Shane moves his mouth down to Ryan’s neck, he uses the time (in between groans) to say, “Man, I should come over more often.”  
This earns him a laugh, which vibrates softly against what will surely be a hickey.

* * *

“Ryan...is that a hickey?!” Freddie gasps in shock. She had pulled off his scarf, protesting that it was ‘95 degrees outside’.  
“No!” Ryan and Shane had screamed in unison. They had just been trying to make their way to the Unsolved set, when Freddie had come up to them.  
“It totally is! Shane, why do you care? Unless...you’re the one who gave it to him!”  
At this wild accusation, Shane turns tomato red, sputtering, before hanging his head in shame. Ryan silently grabs his scarf from Freddie, and wraps it back around himself. He walks over to Shane, appearing as if he’s going to walk past him, but turns at the last minute and puts his hand behind his head, and pulls him into a kiss. The two pull apart, and walk away wordlessly, hand in hand. They don’t even look back at the shocked faces of their coworkers.


End file.
